The Rocket's Red Glare
by Lugia Rocket
Summary: Jessie and James celebrate the fourth of July


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun beamed through the pale white curtains into the room and lit it up. James sat up in the bed and looked over the rail to the bottom bunk, Jessie was still asleep. James quietly got down to the floor, walked over to his backpack and dug out a firecracker. He turned around and dropped it onto the floor. It made a loud enough "bang" to startle Jessie awake. She sat bolt upright and screamed, she frowned and glared over at James. He smiled at her and then started laughing, which only made Jessie angrier. She threw her pillow at him and he caught it. He walked over to her bed and hit her back. Jessie laughed and dove under the covers, but James followed. Jessie tried to crawl out, but James grabbed her legs and pulled her back. "James, let me go." Jessie giggled, this was the most fun they'd had in a while. "Ok, if that's how you wanna play." Jessie spun around, pushed James down and sat on him. "Oh,Jessie come on." Jessie only smiled, she loved seeing him like this. James sighed, "Ok, if you won't get off, I'll make you get off.", with this he lifted her off and threw her over. Jessie stumbled, and grabbed onto James making them both fall off the bed, and taking the covers with them. Meowth walked in at that moment to find them like that, and he gave them a strange look, "What were you two doing?" he asked. "Just having some fun." James said. Meowth sighed and hopped onto the bed, "Well anyway, the twerps are staying at the hotel across the street and their poke'balls are left unguarded." "We're not going to bother with that today." James said as he pulled his shirt on. "What?!" Meowth gasped, "But it's the perfect time." "But today's a national holiday." James fumbled to get dressed and talk at the same time, "Meaning we don't have to work."James tried to put his shoes on while still standing, which only resulted in him losing his balance and falling over. Jessie stifled back a laugh, "Yes, James is right, so let's go and have fun." she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Surprisingly Jessie was a fast dresser and in less than five minutes she had changed into jean shorts and a white midi tank top. She came out and went to the mirror to fix her hair, James walked over to her and touched her shoulder,"No don't, leave it down, you look good." Jessie was a little surprised, this was the first time he had payed her a compliment, but she liked that he did and she left her hair down, which reached a little past her waist. "So what are you gonna do?" Meowth asked. "Go down to the city park, they're having a picnic, a talent show, and the fireworks later." Jessie said. "Have fun Meowth." James called, they started towards the door but Meowth called to them, "You mean I gotta stay here while you two go off and have fun." "Meowth that's right." Jessie replied. Meowth growled, "Not funny, why do I hafta stay here." "Because this day is for me and Jessie." James answered. "Ooh, a little romance huh?" Meowth teased. "Goodbye Meowth." James grabbed the car keys and they left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(down at the park) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

James stopped their black jeep Cherokee by the curb and they got out. The park was partly crowded, and everyone was excited. "Hungry?" Jessie asked. "What kind of question is that, when am I not hungry." James replied. "True, so what are we waiting for, the buffet calls." James held out his hand, which Jessie happily excepted, "Shall we?" James said, "We shall." Jessie responded.   
  


Jessie went to find a spot to eat, while James went to get the food. Jessie set the blanket under a shady tree and sat down, she sighed as she watched James getting the food, "I just hope he doesn't take all of it." she laughed at the thought. James soon came over and handed Jessie her plate, "Ooh sugar rolls, I love these." Jessie bit into one of the sugar-coated treats. She glanced over at James who was dangling grapes over his head, "What are you doing?" she asked. "Eating like a king." James answered. Jessie looked at him a little confused, "You know, the guy lays back while the girl feeds him grapes." he paused for a minute, "Hey Jessie." "No, no, I will not act like your love slave, but I will show you a trick." Jessie took a grape from him and threw it up, catching it in her mouth. "Cool, let me try." James tried to do the same, but unsuccessfully the grape hit him on the nose, "You could use some practice." Jessie said, James nodded."So Jessie, what are you gonna do for the talent show?" "You'll see, what are you doing?" "Well I thought I'd sing the 'Star Spangled Banner." "Oh James that's so ordinary, think of something creative, something that makes the audience go 'wow". James put down his plate, "Ok, I got something." "What?" Jessie asked eagerly. "You'll see." James got up and headed to the stage, Jessie dropped her food and ran after him.   
  


A while later everyone was seated waiting for the talent show to start. A girl walked out on stage and went to the microphone, "Our first act is Jessie Parker, and she'll be doing gymnastics." "Gymnastics?" James watched from back stage. Jessie walked out on stage in a blue jumper and signaled to start the music. "She's a star" began playing as Jessie took a running start to do triple back springs, "Wow." James watched in astonishment, "I didn't know she could do that." The audience cheered and Jessie did a cartwheel into a backflip. James watched her closely, he swore she blew him a kiss when she had been facing him. The song was almost over so Jessie decided to do her "grand finale" . She stood in the corner and did a series of tricks across the stage, she stopped and smiled. The audience was quit pleased with this act as was James, "Jessie, is there anything you can't do?" he said to himself. Jessie came backstage and turned to James, "What did you think?" she asked, "I thought you were great." James said. "Well I believe you're next, so go do, whatever it is you're gonna do." James nodded and went out onto the stage. He went over to the microphone, "This song is for someone very special, and I just want them to know just how special they are." The music started,   
  


_I don't know how I knew it_

_But I knew it somehow_

_You're the answer to the question_

_No one's answered til now_

_And I don't know what you see _

_What you see in me_

_But girl it's nothing to, _

_What I see in you_   
  


Jessie watched him, she couldn't help but smile seeing him singing a song for her.   
  


_Stars that glisten_

_Lips for kissin'_

_Honey, listen it's true_

_No one ever loved you better_

_I love you, honey_   
  


At this point Jessie was starting to cry, "James." was all she could say.   
  


_And I've known a girl or two_

_But none of them were you_

_And they could never be_

_What you are to me_   
  


_Stars that glisten_

_Lips for kissin'_

_Honey, listen it's true_

_No one ever loved you better_

_I love you, honey_

_I love you_   
  


_Mmm, I love you_   
  


_Ooh ooh, I love you_   
  


_I love you,_   
  


James took a bow and the audience clapped, he went backstage to find Jessie wiping the tears from her eyes, "Jessie, something wrong?" he asked. "No, I'm fine." she walked past him so he would see her crying, he sighed watching her leave, "Oh Jessie." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(at night) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jessie was walking to where the fireworks show was about to start, James grabbed her hand, "Come on, I gotta show you something." "But the fireworks are about to start." "I know, I got us the best seat in the house." James led Jessie to the far edge of the park, where she found their balloon. Jessie gasped, and ran to the balloon and jumped in, "Oh this is great, we'll get to see better than anyone." James got in beside her and the balloon went up, clear over the trees, and gave them a great view. The fireworks were bright and they sparkled as they faded out. Jessie watched in awe and just a firework exploded in the shape of a heart, and she saw "Jessie and James" in the center. She turned around to face James, he had this whole thing set up. Jessie went over to him and hugged him,"I love you." she whispered. James smiled as he put his hand under her chin and they closed their eyes. It was at the finale that they kissed, staying in liplock for a minute of two. They pulled away, "Wow, when you kiss, you really kiss." James said, Jessie smiled as the last of the fireworks died down and the show was over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(back at the apartment) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meowth woke up to the sound of the opening door and he snuck out to watch them. They stood out on the balcony. Jessie leaned on the railing, "I don't want this day to end." "So what if the day's over, I still love you." James smiled at her, Jessie looked back at him, she loved the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight."Oh James." she stepped toward him, "Oh Jessie." they started to lean into a kiss, but were interrupted by Meowth who responded, "Oh brother." Jessie glared over at him and he now stood in the walkway, "You little alley cat, you should be spying on us." "But Jess, the twerps are gonna love seeing your other side." he pulled a camera out from behind his back. "Why you little, give me that Meowth, right now I mean it!" Jessie started chasing Meowth around the room and James watched the chase he laughed, "Right, happy fourth of July."   
  
  
  


So what did ya think? It was my first fanfic, please review.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
